One For Money, Two For Love
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: Tezlyn Rea Zander is a sixteen year old, live-in aide from America. With no family to help pay for schooling, Tezlyn takes a summer job as an live-in aide for the wife and son of a rich Japanese man. Enter his son, Tokugawa Kazuya. Tezlyn is good at her job, but something about this tennis star makes it hard to focus on her goal. Rated M. Tokugawa/OC


_**Summary:**_ Tezlyn Rea is a sixteen year old, live in aide from America. With no family to help pay for schooling, Tezlyn takes a summer job as an live-in aide for the wife and son of a rich Japanese man. Enter his son, Tokugawa Kazuya. Tezlyn is good at her job, but something about this tennis star makes it hard to focus on her goal. Rated M. Tokugawa/OC.

Kyandi: Wow, this makes the fourth new story in the last few hours. I'm on a roll! So here's another new OC.

Tezlyn: Hello! I'm Tezlyn Rea Zander.

Kyandi: I based this story off a dream I had. I loved that dream.

Tezlyn: I bet you did.

Kyandi: I hope you all enjoy it too!

Tezlyn: So review and enjoy!

Kyandi: I do no own Prince of Tennis. Well really with this story the character is from New Prince of Tennis, so I don't own that either!

Tezlyn: It's the same thing.

Kyandi: Whatever.

Chapter 1 Money Mayhem

Money, money, money. Tezlyn Rea Zander was tired of hearing about money. Since her mother passed away the year before all she had heard about was money. What money she owed, what money was left to her, what money she lacked. She was getting very tired of the talk of money.

Tezlyn had grown up with her single mother, after her father had died in the line of duty. Having a cop for a father was never a good thing. After that the money had run out quickly with the way America's economy was.

Tezlyn's mother worked two jobs to try to keep them above water but as Tezlyn got older that got harder. After taking on a third job, her mother had fallen ill with an aggressive form of cancer and had died five months later.

Now at sixteen Tezlyn was looking for a job of her own. Hence the throbbing headache that had Tezlyn wanting to bang her head into the top of her old dinning room table. In the last year she had been able to live off the money her mother had left but that was running thin and soon she wouldn't be able to afford her apartment.

Tezlyn slumped forward against the table, staring at the Help Wanted ads spread across the table. Most of them were circled with red marker, and all of them crossed out with the same marker. She had tried all of them and no one was willing to hire a sixteen year old girl with no job experience at all. They didn't want the hazard and potential legal risk of hiring a kid. Welcome to America's economy.

Tezlyn got to her feet, rubbing her temples as she moved from her small dinning room to its attached kitchenette. She pulled open her fridge door and looked inside. A tub of leftover chicken from two nights ago, enough lunch meat for one sandwich, half a pint of milk, and four cans of off brand soda.

Tezlyn heaved a sigh and grabbed a soda. She would have to go grocery shopping before the night was out but her food money for the week was already trickling thin. Tezlyn's stomach gave a growl and she heaved a sigh.

Hunger was a feeling she had gotten use to, but that didn't make the grumbling any less annoying. She chugged her soda and went to her went to her room, grabbing her wallet and keys and sticking them in her pocket.

As she crossed the room she paused to look in her mirror. Tezlyn, by the way of looks, had a lot going for her. She was taller then the average American girl at five foot, seven. She was slim with a modest hour glass figure and more leg length then chest length.

Tezlyn had inherited her pale blonde hair from her Russian mother and the curls from her Irish/Native American, father. The whole mass was long and fell to her waist in ringlet curls, but most of the time she wore it pulled into a messy bun.

Her skin was the typical slight tan of a Texas teenager. Her features were more Native American with high planes, but the sharpness of her features were dulled out by the delicate nose and natural softness of her Russian heritage. Her eyes, like her father's, were a vibrant apple green with a touch of a slight orange color.

Tezlyn found her appearance….ordinary. Perfectly normal. Plain even. There were several girls in Texas alone, not to mention the United States that had blond hair and green eyes, and an hour glass figure. Of course there were a lot of Irish and Native American families in the United States as well.

Even a few Russian ones too. So her heritage wasn't all that strange, either. Nothing new. Nothing abnormal. Nothing special. Plain old Tezlyn Rea Zander. Though…some guys thought differently. Not that Tezlyn really cared. In sixteen years she hadn't dated or had a single boyfriend and she preferred it that way. No boys, no trouble.

Tezlyn's stomach grumbling got her moving again. She made a face at her mirror and left her room for her front door. She tugged on her boots and grabbed a sweatshirt with a hood. It had be raining, heavily for the last hour.

It wasn't normal for Texas, especially during the summer when it was dry, but Tezlyn wouldn't complain. It was too hot outside other wise. Way too hot for Tezlyn. She may have been born and raised in Texas but that didn't make her like the heat any more then anyone else.

Tezlyn trudged out into the storm and pulled her hood lower over her face. She ran to the near by grocery store and bought some more lunch meat, bread, some ready-to-go five minute meals, and a few TV dinners. In the end it ended up taking the last of her food money.

Tezlyn heaved a sigh as she finally reached her apartment and put the food away before throwing a chicken fried stake TV into the microwave. She dropped into a chair at her table and blew out a breath sending her bangs flying.

"I can't keep living like this." she muttered. The ringing of the phone had Tezlyn groaning before she pushed herself to her feet. She grabbed the phone off the counter and answered. "Tezlyn Zander, how may I help you?" she said repeating the same thing she said every time she answered the phone. "Miss Zander, this is your temp agent, Clara Morgen." came the voice from the other end.

"Oh, hello, Ms. Morgen. How can I help you?" Tezlyn asked leaning against the counter. "I believe I found the prefect job for you." Ms. Morgen said from the other end. Tezlyn perked up. "A job?" she asked.

"Yes. Its an assistant job. International. You'll be traveling a lot with this job. The person hiring is a Kizumi Tokugawa. It doesn't list his job. You said you had a passport and could speak fluent Japanese right?" Ms. Morgen asked.

"Yes." Tezlyn replied. "Good. He wanted someone young, preferably close to his son's age. His son, Kazuya is seventeen. He also asked for a female, someone that can spends excessive time with his wife, Mirine, as well as with his son. Must be able to keep up with his son's tennis life as well and must be able to handle boats and planes." Ms. Morgen said.

"I can do all that." Tezlyn said. She had played tennis from middle school to high school, but she wasn't the best in the world. "I really think this job will be good for you. It pays all room, board, and expenses. Travel is paid for. It's a four month job and he's willing to pay you two thousand a week. It's not an easy job. You have to deal with publicity as well as their busy schedules." Ms. Morgen said.

Two thousand a week!? Who on earth can afford that!? Tezlyn couldn't believe it. "Defiantly! I'll do it." Tezlyn said. "Alright. I'll send your resume to him now and hopefully be back to you in a few days." Ms. Morgen said before hanging up. Tezlyn did a little dance before the ding of the microwave called her to her dinner.

Hopefully by that time next week she would be eating more then TV dinners. As much as traveling world wide looked glamorous, Tezlyn was doing all of this for a reason. She had worked hard in school and had graduated at sixteen, but now it was time for college and she didn't have the money to pay for it.

After this job she could afford to start college and get another job to continue to pay for college. Tezlyn looked at the picture on her coffee table of her and her mother. Her mother would be proud to see her fighting to go to college. And that was what she was going to do.

-0-0-0-0-

"Oh crap!" _**Crash!**_ Tezlyn went flying forward and sprawled over the floor, her clothes flying into the air. To add to the embarrassment, a pair of her lacy bikini style panties landed on her hand. "Oh lovely." she muttered to herself.

In her rush she had tripped over her half packed bag laying in her living room floor. Probably not the best place in the world to put a large, rolling luggage bag. Easy trip hazard, that was for sure. But in her rush, Tezlyn wasn't known for being the most brightest of people. Usually she tended to be at her stupidest when she was in a rush to complete something. And in a rush, she certainly was.

Ms. Morgen had called her early that morning telling her she got the job with Kizumi Tokugawa and his family, and Tezlyn and her luggage would be leaving on a private plane to meet her employer, Kizumi Tokugawa, tomorrow.

His family was currently in England and would be there one out of the four months, but Tezlyn would be flying to Japan, where Kizumi would be getting on to ride with her to England. It was six o'clock at night and she was almost completely packed. She had thrown the rest of her savings into paying rent on her apartment in advance and had managed to pay for five months.

When she had paid the advance to Ms. Macallister, her land lord, the old woman had asked why. Tezlyn had explained about the job and her upcoming four month absence. Ms. Macallister had assured Tezlyn that she would take the girl's mail and hold it for her and would ensure that her apartment was left well alone.

Tezlyn had thanked the woman and had headed upstairs to instantly start packing her things. She only had her clothes left, which were now all over the floor. "Drat!" Tezlyn snapped getting up and scrambling around to gather, re-fold, and pack her clothes. She had two big bags, and a carry on that she would be taking with her. The rest of her possessions were furniture which would remain in the apartment.

With the bag fully packed Tezlyn decided on a little feast for herself. She still had two frozen TV dinners, and a Five-Minute-Chocolate-Cheesecake-Meal. That would be her dinner for tonight. When everything was done she dropped to sit in front of her TV and flipped on a random show.

This time tomorrow she would be on a plane heading for a job that would pay for her schooling. She ate her dinner, showered, and laid out her clothes for tomorrow before heading to bed. She had to be up at four a.m. in the morning to make sure she made her seven a.m. flight. Tomorrow just might be the longest day of her life.

END

Kyandi: There you go! I'll put the next chapter up soon.

Tezlyn: I really do hate that bag.

Kyandi: Yeah I hate my suitcase too. I trip over it every time I'm packing for something.

Tezlyn: Maybe we shouldn't leave them in the middle of the room?

Kyandi: That might help. Anyway please enjoy and review!

Tezlyn: We'll be back as soon as possible!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


End file.
